


Blue Flair

by rockyrocket



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Smart!Lance, bounty hunter lance, galran spy lance, lance's guide on how to fake your death, smartass!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyrocket/pseuds/rockyrocket
Summary: Magical blue lion warship? Check.Blue paladin? Check.Defender of the universe? Check.Bounty hunter accused of killing the blue paladin... Check?Lance McClain is offered something he can't refuse, his friends lives. When threatened,  Lance is forced to leave the castle he calls home to become the most fierce bounty hunter the multiverse has ever seen, Blue Flair.  With the Voltron gang on his tail, his task is to distract them from the Galra's bigger schemes.Or so he thinks.





	Blue Flair

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this ages ago and deleted it here its back now.

Lance looked back at the castle from the thick-glassed dash in front of him and slid further back down into his seat. He would miss it. The laughter, the singing and the crying. The tall castle walls and the metal halls that seemed to go on forever. The endless stars he saw from the small windows now seemed infinitely larger behind the large glass panel of the dash. He would miss the small confined space of his rooms and the closeness of his neighbors in the rooms next to his. He missed the training deck, the bonding moments and even the emotional strife because it never lasted forever.

He would miss hunk, with his worried looks. His great cooking and his skepticism all the same. Pidge with their sarcastic but caring stance on Lance. He would miss Pidge's ingenious ideas and her fact-checking (even if it did ruin an argument between him and Keith) He missed Shiro already. He was less than a mile away from the ship and he already missed Shiro’s leadership. Of course he missed Coran and Allura the Alteans that helped him become the blue paladin in the first place but…

His eyes drifted over the blue rimmed metal of the castle towers. He signed. He tried to push his stupid feelings down about the boy, the black haired boy. With his stupid mullet and his stupid pretty eyes. The boy that invaded his thoughts was none other than Keith Kogane. Stupid mullet. The brunette thought, stupid feelings. But he just can't get over that goddamn pining. 

Get ahold of yourself you sound like a fucking child. He mentally scolded.

The only thing he liked about the arrangement was the fact he did not have to see the black haired boy every day. But then... That was also the worst part about it. "Don't worry" Lance soothed himself "this is only for a couple of months and then..." Then what? He thought I just go back like nothing happened? He sighed once more as a small tear, one of many, fell down his cheek. I'll never see them again.... He thought deflated. They will never have me back, he thought.

"Hah" he laughed dryly.

I’m so stupid. He accepted this as a fact. He does not doubt it any more.

He switched in the radio and the camera, he planted inside the castle. Of course he bugged them. He needed to know if the other paladins were going was approach him or attack him. They wouldn't suspect anything of his disappearance for a few more hours and he needed to get to work. He turned the lion around to face away from the castle and as fast as lance thought the lion could go, they went. But Lance McClain felt his heartbeat quicken and all at once he felt himself lose control and burst into violent sobs. As he thought of all the things his team (or his x-team) would never understand.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes


End file.
